darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron vs..
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Lifeline Shark Cubicron. There is little reason the emperor of Polyhex himself would drag himself all the way out of Polyhex just to come to this slag hole. Still, the tall silvery form of Megatron graces the streets of Cybertron. Guard on both ends keep watchful optics on Megatron, their trigger fingers itchy and weapons all but raised. Perhaps Megatron needed to get out of Poly for a while, perhaps not. Only Megatron knows for sure. By the looks of things, Megatron seems to be headed towards the El Sleazo Cafe. Lifeline is just entering the cafe, having to (yes, AGAIN) repair those Pit-spawned dispensers. Shark is just heading into Cubricon himself after a long patrol and in need of something to relax so what better place than the El Sleazo. He didn't bother with the disguise this time around though, takes too much time to make and he rather get his drink sooner rather than later. Unfortunately for Shark, he's about to see his worst nightmare. Megatron keeps his head almost on a swivel, as if watching his aft from getting shot on sight. Megatron grins as he sees Shark approach, deciding at that instant to enjoy harassing the resident Autobot. Megatron stops in front of the El Sleazo cafe, and waits for Shark's approach with his metal arms across his chest. Boy, is he going to enjoy THIS. Lifeline is gone inside the 'cafe', otherwise she'd warn Shark. Instead, she's inside cursing the temperamental energon dispensers. Shark spots the Slag Maker and stops where he is, looking right back at him. It's a stare down! He summons up his courage then walks toward the door to the bar, watching Megatron all the while. Megatron throws out an arm, stopping Shark where he walks. "And where do you think YOU are going, Autobot?" Megatron laughs evilly, as if taunting him. "Do you think you can just pass by ME?" Megatron scowls, "Your logic fails you if you believe that to be the case." Megatron has his optics fully on Shark, as if looking for his reaction. Shark half expected that action, turning just his head to look toward the taller mech. "I'm going in there for a drink as to what I think, I doubt you want to hear it." he notes a slight flash of his sharp pointy teeth given. Lifeline finds which part the failing dispenser needs, and curses her luck AGAIN when it's not one she brought along. She closes the unit up and tells the barkeep that she'll return shortly, then heads for the door. Megatron flashes a steely grin of his own, leaning his head down forward towards Shark. "Not if I have anything to say about it, Autofilth." Megatron's right arm (the cannon-arm) reaches across his body in an attempt to GRAB Shark. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C Megatron rolls a 7! {C Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C Shark rolls a 12! Shark ducks away from the arm, taking several steps back as his weapons systems come online. "Oh so I have to earn my way in, is that it?" he asks. Lifeline stops just short of the door and returns to the bar to pick up a micro-welder she forgot. If she leaves it there, it'll be gone before she returns. Megatron halfway expected such a quick move from the Autobot. However, Megatron's weapon systems do not come online. With a growl, Megatron eyes his surroundings. Of course, nearly all the nearby optics (and weapons) are pointed at him. Megatron determines that this is NOT the place for him to do so. "I will not waste my valuable time or energy with tearing you to shreds." Megatron's optics narrow, "Unless that is you wish the end of your Spark, in which case I will take great pleasure in relieving your scraps of it." Lifeline heads toward the door again, removing a mallet from her med-kit to try and rearrange the contents so the welder fits again. She pulls El Sleazo's door open and tries to step out... but has to stop abruptly as there's some obnoxiously tall silver and black mech standing in her way. (Hey, she failed to recognize Optimus Prime immediately, who's to say she wouldn't do the same with Megatron?) Frowning and still holding her mallet in one hand, she speaks with TONS of annoyance and impatience in her tone. "Would you MIND moving your fat aft? SOME of us have work to do." Shark stares down the mech as he growls out that utterance. "Not so brave when everyone in this town is packing huh?" he chides softly, then the familiar tone of Lifeline draws his attention a moment. Well shoot, this could be bad and he's about to make it worse. He leaps toward Megatron, hoping to tackle him to the ground before he aims toward Lifeline.. or anyone else for that matter. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C Shark rolls a 2! {C Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C Megatron rolls a 16! Megatron deftly steps out of the way as Shark makes a feeble attempt to tackle him. He immediately turns around as Lifeline decides to run her mouth. "And who are YOU to be telling ME what I should be doing?" Megatron rasps angrily, immediately going for the grab to show Lifeline whose boss. "I shall teach you the error of your ways. Let the first lesson in pain begin." Megatron rasps, now firmly intent on fighting. To the Pits with everyone else who's packing as Megatron can deal with them too if they try anything funny. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 7! Lifeline picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Lifeline rolls a 5! Shark misses so badly it is not even amusing. But he won't stay on the ground for long as he rolls to his feet and growls, "Leave her alone!" Moving to bite at the mech... and he don't care where he bites either! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 11! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 6! Lifeline should have been expecting a violent response considering this is Cubicron, but the suddenness of the attack catches her by surprise. She's in no position to continue to snark while Megatron's hand is around her neck, but she CAN do something else. While the barkeep inside El Sleazo sees the goings on and raises an alarm, she hefts the mallet in her hand and swings it with as much force as she can muster toward the elbow joint of the arm restraining her. She's aiming for the hinge points underneath the armor that will force the arm to flex, like reflex points in a human elbow joint. Lifeline picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C Lifeline rolls a 7! {C Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C Megatron rolls a 6! {C Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C Megatron rolls a 10! Megatron is on the receiving end of Lifeline's mallet, but just barely. Megatron's optics narrow as he rasps, "You will PAY for that." Of course, Megatron sees Shark attempt to jump at him with his mouth open in an attempt to bite. Since Megatron has Lifeline firmly grabbed in one hand, Megatron attempts a quick backhand with his free arm and hand. Unfortunately for Megatron, that doesn't work as Shark latches on to his arm. "You FOOL! Do you think you can harm ME? I will show both of you the error of your ways!" Megatron brings his arms together in an attempt to 'introduce' the grabbed Lifeline to the arm swinging Shark. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 8! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 13! Shark frees his bite quickly as the mech manages to swing him somehow, leaving behind a nice bite mark for the Con medics to deal with later. "I sure the pit can try to harm you!" he growls, considering his next move carefully since he still has a grip on Lifeline. "Let her go, it's me you got issues with Megatron." Lifeline picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Lifeline rolls a 12! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 16! Megatron manages to deflect Lifeline's mallet and dodge her kick at the same time. With a laugh Megatron grins and rasps sarcastically: "Then here you go!" Megatron exclaims as he HURLS Lifeline towards Shark, sending her flying through the air. Megatron then raises his cannon-arm, causing some of the nearby crowd to surround the scene. It’s like spectators watching a fight, except for everyone in this crowd is packing. Some spectators are more on Megatron's side, and some are more on Shark's and Lifeline's. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 8! Lifeline picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Lifeline rolls a 14! Shark figured that Megatron would try for a low move like throwing Lifeline at him, so he moves out of the way while watching that dreaded cannon for a shot from it. He dares not take a shot while Lifeline is near the mech, leaving him the only option - further melee action. Since he's already on the move, he tries for a leg sweep to drop the mech to the ground. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C Shark rolls a 8! {C Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C Megatron rolls a 16! Lifeline gets thrown, and is this gonna hurt. Hopefully she managed to mess something up in that jackwrench's wrist, because really. He should know better than to frag with a medic on her home turf. Finally, one of the bystanders who sides with Lifeline and Shark builds up enough bravery to throw a random piece of scrap at Megatron. Lifeline picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Lifeline rolls a 12! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 15! Megatron steps away from Shark's leg sweep, the tall Decepticon Emperor now entering mid-range. As Lifeline attempts to throw that piece of scrap, Megatron simply bats it away with a sweep of his arm, sending it flying. Megatron taunts, "Is that all you have, you puny weaklings? I will show you the true meaning of power." Megatron grins and aims that cannon directly for Lifeline. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 16! Shark growls as his leg sweep misses, quickly rising to his feet to punch at the mech to get him to free Lifeline in a more appropriate manner. And yes he is aiming for the mechs cannon. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C Shark rolls a 12! Shark growls as his leg sweep misses, quickly rising to his feet to punch at the mech. And yes he is aiming for the mechs cannon. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 12! {C Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C Megatron rolls a 4! {C Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 {C Shark rolls a 20! Lifeline hit the ground hard enough to leave some dents and likely knock a hip servo out of whack, but nothing critical. She COULD get up and run away, but that's not her. She glares at Megatron such that if she had lasers behind her optics he'd be a melted puddle of slag now, and she throws her mallet at his HEAD with enough malice to make Ratchet-to-be proud. You done pissed her off, and now you're gonna PAY. Lifeline picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Lifeline rolls a 7! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 9! Shark lands a lucky shot with his punch to Megatron's cannon, both dodging the blast and setting it out of alignment. Megatron sees Lifeline's mallet headed towards his head, and deftly steps aside. Megatron's optics narrow, deciding to end this with a classic threat. Megatron checks his internal chronometer and rasps, "Today is your lucky day, Autobot. I have no more time for these games." Megatron makes a mental note of Shark's and Lifeline's descriptions, although he's probably seen them both before. Suddenly, Megatron looks like he's off towards the direction of Polyhex yet again.. Shark smirks as it seems that between him, the medic, and the gathered throng of Cubricon natives that they have sent the mech packing. "That's right, run on back to Polyhex." Lifeline picks herself up a little unsteadily, and retrieves her med-kit and mallet. She seems either unaware or unconcerned by the new limp in her gait, and she accepts the thanks of a few of the local mechs that scurry over to help before she turns to look at Shark appraisingly. "Come with me." Shark knows /that/ tone all too well. "Yes, ma'am." he replies, following along like a child that's about to be scolded for his actions. Lifeline limps back to her clinic and lets Shark in. "Sit down." She indicates the med table then sets her med kit down on her workbench. Shark takes a med table, sitting upon it. Despite the fact he took on Megatron the only real damage he sustained was to his chest when he missed that tackle and the loss of a tooth when he bit into the mech. Lifeline gets her medical scanner and checks Shark over, finding only the minor chest damage and missing tooth. "Looks like you'll live." She returns to the workbench and gathers a few items that get stowed in the med-kit. "I have to get back to El Sleazo and finish those repairs. You can stay here for a bit if you want." Shark nods, idly feeling in his mouth at the gap in his 'toothy grin', "Sure doc, I don't got much else to do til you clear me, then I am so getting that drink I wanted." Lifeline says, "Oh. Well then come with me." She closes up her med-kit and limps to the door. "You won't be able to get that drink until I get the dispensers in Sleazo working again." Shark slips off the table, "You're the doc." he quips, moving to follow her out. "Want me to radio Ratchet to look at that limp when he's free?" he asks. Lifeline closes up the clinic after they both step back outside. "No, I'll take care of it myself later, once the energon dispensers are working again." She leads the way back to El Sleazo, her pace slower even than usual because of the limp. Shark walks just off to the side, just in case she loses her balance, though he opens the door for her, "All right, after you." he states, gesturing for her to enter. Lifeline actually doesn't protest that bit of chivalry like she usually would, nodding slightly and stepping into the 'cafe'. Hunh. Which glitching moron thought that calling El Sleazo a 'cafe' would be appropriate? She crosses back over to the energon dispensers and resumes working on them, completely ignoring the stares the follow her, running the gamut from awed and worried to smug and disgusted. {C Shark takes a stool seat and signals down Foz-E, ordering a good drink that will give him just a hint of a buzz but nothing so bad that he won't make it back to Iacon. Lifeline finishes the repairs and ... can't stand up again from where she'd kneeled down to work on the equipment. This could be problematic. Shark has his drink in hand as he watches on then asks, "Need a hand there doc?" Lifeline hates hates HATES asking for help. So her reply is an irritated huff. Translation: yes, please. Shark hmms softly, then sips down his drink and moves around the bar. "Not gonna rip out my teeth if I touch ya right cuz that'd not be cool." he notes softly, bending over so he can slip his arms around her middle then hauls her up to a standing position. His arms slide back and he states, "I should get back to Iacon and report about this incident." Lifeline doesn't react except to wince once slightly. "Thank you, Shark." She gathers up her things (and her dignity) and prepares to leave. Shark nods, "Sure thing." he says and heads on out. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs